


Just Dance

by Refi-chan (Tiggerola)



Series: Drabbles [17]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, Dancing, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Music, Sinja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggerola/pseuds/Refi-chan
Summary: Weekly Drabbles #17 MusicWhen the workers away, the founders will play~
Relationships: Jafar/Sinbad (Magi)
Series: Drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660975
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19
Collections: Weekly Writing Drabbles (Any Fandom)





	Just Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BluePound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePound/gifts).



> Thank you BluePound for leaving comments on my works :3
> 
> Here's some classic Sinja for you~

“Are all the employees gone?” Sinbad asked.

Ja’far nodded, smiling conspiratorially.

The company president matched this smile while connecting his phone’s bluetooth to the building’s speaker system. Music started to play then he maxed out the volume. Setting the phone down, he stood and walked over to Ja’far and started to dance.

With no one else around to watch, Ja’far rocked out with the president in a way the two only did together. Upbeat and energetic, it would have been hypnotic for any spectator.

Sinbad grabbed Ja’far’s hand and twirled him into an embrace before giving him a tender kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> For fun~
> 
> (found image on Google search, I do not own it)


End file.
